


Bittersweet

by Leopards_Bane



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU - Historical, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, FemDom!, Figging, Flogging, M/M, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Not Beta Read, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Switching, Threesome - F/M/M, kinkfic, mild bloodplay, minor character gender change - Gabriel, pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopards_Bane/pseuds/Leopards_Bane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twitter prompt from my lovely godmother! Susie</p>
<p>Who wanted Dom!Ruby/Sam/Dean in a dark - ghost story- bondage - threesome lol</p>
<p>Merry (late) Christmas!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Susie G. (my godmother)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Susie+G.+%28my+godmother%29).



> Having only seen a few eps of the show and none with Ruby I have to kind of wing it on appearences, so please excuse any inconsistancies with canon or pretty much anything else lol

The house was dark, but for the fire burning merrily in the large grate.

Sitting in the leather chair close to the fire, the woman dressed in black silk waited for her companions, patiently sipping _his_ expensive brandy she knew he ordered special, just for her pleasure. 

She knew that to most, this was an unsual situation for a person of power in the Circle of Society, the brothers were known to be - let us say a bit _odd_. But of anywhere in London where you could find what you wanted if you knew the right people, the Brothers Winchester _always_ knew all the right people.

The sound of a hansom cab drawing up to the manor let Ruby know to be ready, standing she added another log or two to the fire, as it was unlikely anyone would be tending to it in the near future, then made her way over to the table laid with the many tools of her trade.

Set out meticulously on the polished mahogany, a dark velvet cloth held all the things she would need tonight; sturdy pieces of leather, in many sized bands studded with metel loops and chaines - to hold her charges securely. Knives of various lenths - all perfectly shapened to a singing edge, leather floggers - well oiled for a perfect stripe. An assortment of metal clamps and odd shaped pieces..

And a bowl of iced water containing a set of peeled ginger roots carved for Ruby’s specialty - figging. A copper urn on the floor, held birch switches soaking in lye brine... Ruby knew her boys well.

Walking around the room, Ruby lit a few bees wax tapers in tall, free standing candelabras, casting the room in a warm, honey sweet smelling glow.

***

Samuel and Dean Winchester, heirs to a large family fortune, had been taken in by their fathers solicitor at a young age, they learned quickly that being in Society garnered them privledges not afforded to others.

Everyone knew they were brothers of a certain sort... and everyone knew they were different ( _‘outsiders’_ theywhispered.) but like most of Society the gossip was fairly mild, to what really went on behind closed doors.

Rich, and used to getting what they wanted, they rarely wanted for anything. Dean, still reeling from that nights ball, where he found his engagement to the lovely but vapid heiress, Gabriella d’Sanctuce ( _'hardly worth her annual £3000!'_ ) as broken as glass when he learned she had eloped that very afternoon with a court musician! _Bloody flutists!_

Dean followed his brother up the stairs and into the foyar, his chin nearly resting on his collarbone as he dragged his feet on the marble floor. 

Sam knew there was only one way to mend his poor brothers heart, taking his cloak and his own upon entering the foyar, he hung them to dry on the rack made for this purpose, as he’d already sent word to the servents to go home, and that they need not attend them for the night and most of the next morning, since it wouldn’t do to be interupted by a lowly chamber maid now would it?

Leading the desultory Dean into the greater library, the lovely Ruby d’Emon stood waiting for them resplendent as always in black leather and silk, chocolate brown hair curling gently about her shoulders. Her bosom framed by shining locks, the soft mounds of flesh were bare, leather studded corset showing off her pert round nipples, tinted a dusky rose. Sam felt sure they must be just aching to be suckled into a warm mouth. Namely his.

Her flowing black silk skirt rustled as she moved, the slit up the side showing off her shapely bare legs, the garter on her thigh twinkling red with her namesake gems sewn into the folds of gathered silk.

Ruby gave them a familiar look, her eyebrow raised, the meaning quite clear. ‘Disrobe, quickly. And crawl.’ it said. They both did so, folding their clothes and placing them on the table by the door, then got to their knees and crawled towards their ‘Mistress’. 

“You have been bad boys, I think you need to show me you are worthy to be punished.” Presenting her dainty unclad foot forwards, Sam and Dean began licking her toes, the gold and gem rings she wore clicking sharply against their teeth as each sucked deeply, the sharp stones cutting lips and tongue.

After having them lave her other foot as well, she directed the boys to the wood and leather racks placed a few feet apart from each other. To give comfort during punishment was a good thing, but she didn’t want them to have too much by being too close together, the pain needed to turn to pleasure first.

Dean was strapped in by Sam, who touched his older brothers body trying to sooth and arouse, before retreating to his own harness, to which Ruby to secured him with a leather strap around his waist with a matching cock ring tightly lacing his already leaking member, flat to his stomach, drops of pearly fluid glistening.

Turning Her attention to Dean, Ruby gave him her most critical eye. ‘What to start with...’ she asked herself, tapping her finger against her chin thoughtfully.

Reaching toward the table she selected a set of silver clamps, a delicate chain with a weight suspended from it, pulling gently downward when each was fastened to Dean’s nipples. Right away he began to squirm, warmth spreading acrossed his chest in a bright blush. A cock cage followed.

Ruby smiled in satisfaction before turning and selecting a sharp knife and a long knob of ginger from the bowl, careful of the slippery surface she finished carving the shape of a plug, licking her lips as she saw they were indeed watching her every move. When she had the plug just right, she moved behind Dean to finger at his tight hole, any oil would interfere with the natural oils of the ginger and prevent it serving it’s purpose.

Dean tensed at the feeling, but Ruby’s fingers were sure and quick, sliding the water slick root inside, the slim shaft entering him without much need to stretch, the knob end resting snugly against his outer rim.

Leaving him to setting into his treatment, Ruby applied the same to Sam, and if her fingers lingered just a bit longer than was strictly necessary, no one would bother to mention it.

As soon as Sams hips began to thrust the tiniest measure, sweat beading on his brow, she nodded satisfactorily before going back to her table to decide what to do next.

Putting on a set of leather gloves, Ruby picked up one of the switches, she swirled it about to stir up the lye mixture and watched as it clouded the brine. 

Taking several to test the springiness of the wood, keeping one that bowed just right in her hands she put the others back, Ruby then walked behind Dean, knowing the time frame she had to work with.

The first hit was so quick to almost be painless, as Dean hadn’t even been expecting it. The second and third **did** hurt, making his gasp with the shock of it. With each successive slash across his back, the sharp bleeding welts poisonous form the soak, his ass tensed up to make the burn-pulse of the ginger heat through out his body. He let his mind take a long slow road, as the pain fogged his senses letting the cares of the world drift away and him carried out on a cloud, floating, then falling into transcendence. 

Sam watched his brother, the only person is this world or the next he really cared about, he licked his lips as pre-cum dripped from Dean’s member, he could almost taste the bitter sweetness of it from memory. Strainging in his own contraption, Sam idley wondered what his ‘punishment’ would be, he thought about how the sessions with Ruby had stopped being a mere novelty from the outskirts of Society and quickly became more of a necessity when he saw how much his brother really needed it.

Having counted to 25 strokes, Ruby changed hands for the next 25, before stopping and throwing the bloody switch to a cloth on the floor for this purpose. Looking at her handywork Ruby checked the flow of blood that it wasnt too severe, smearing her gloved hands over the stripes to garner that last bit of feeling from him, she reached down and pulled the plug from his body, the pink skin slightly puffy, tossing the ginger and gloves to the pile she then took a shinning silver plug, already glistening from a few drops of oil on it, she slowly slid it inside of him letting the larger size stretch him a bit, the shape different than the ginger, the burn cooling slightly with the metal and oil. 

The structures the brothers were strapped into had a trick to them, with ease one may lever them down as to go from being perpendicular to the floor to lay parallel. The sides near the ‘head’ had padded leather on them for a woman to brace her thighs on, so the person strapped in would be at just the right position to place mouth to molten core. Ruby did just this to Dean’s harness, placing him before his brother how she would need him, before retrieving the many tailed flogger she planed to use for Sam, as he moaned in pleasure seeing his brother’s face just inches from his leaking cock.

Running her hands down his back, the mucles twitching with each press of her hands. with one last caress she swung the the nine cat with a sure motion, the slap of the tails loud in the dense quiet of the room. 

Dean writhed in the lattice of leather stripes holding him, his thighs stretched wide as the metal plug, the oils left from the ginger burned with each clench of his buttocks, sending the most delicious pleasure/pain up his spine. The leather and silver cage on his cock preventing him any sensation with which to relieve the pressure. 

He looked up at Sam’s face as the blows hit, his hair a wreath of curls, having always kept his longer than the fashions of the day, sweat dripping to plaster a few strands near his eyes making them appear painted, like the natives did with tattoos for beauty. He wondered if it was possible he could talk Sam into doing something like that, but only were he could see it of course.

Sam’s back was becoming a dark pink under the tan, the skin breaking in places, the blood welling up and smearing with each new stroke of the leather, sweat making the skin slick, the salt stinging. Just before the last careful swing, Ruby pulled out the ginger, making Sam cry out, his back bowing hard in the harness. Good thing they were well made. 

The flogger joining the other items on the floor, Ruby sat in the leather chair, looking over her boys as she let them rest, just for a bit. Reaching under her skirts, she slid off the garments she was required to keep on during certain parts of her ‘work’, both for her comfort and their piece of mind, it gave her clients a sense of security, made them feel safe... though she was not sure from what, as it seemed something only the women that took treatments from the men of the Angel’s Nest would worry about. Dropping the thin lacey silk she looked at the boys from under her lashes, a coy tilt to her lips, Sam shuddered when her tongue peaked out to wet them.

Picking out a slim bone handeled knife, the curve of its blade wicked. She stood waiting for Dean’s permission, then Ruby brought her leg up, the gems on her thigh catching the light as she wriggled a bit on the padded seat above his face, a lever ajusted to lower her so as not to smother him, as his tongue flicked out to taste her as she settled over him.

Bringing the knife up with one hand, Ruby used the her other to gently pet Sam before tracing a line on his flushed skin, with a cruel twist to his nipples as she followed each of the cuts in the spaces between Sam’s ribs with her tongue. Taste of salt, copper with a hint of what could only be named as being from Sam. She felt a shiver of pleasure from it as much as when Dean lightly touched his tongue to her sex, catching a drop of her sweat nectar, as he humped nothing but air.

The small silver bladed boning knife flashing in the candlelight, she licked the pearls of blood from each careful line before she moved to the next one, hungry like she was a demon or vampire in another life. His throaty moans driving her on. 

Counting 12 cuts on each side, the oozing blood slowing to a stop. Sam’s hands clinched tightly as he tried to keep what little control he had left. Ruby could see he was close to using the prearanged safeword, his eyes glowing fever bright, like dark stars as she made to stand. 

Dean’s work on her lower lips having made her very wet, Ruby could feel the slick between her legs as she began to unstrap him first, leaving the cock cage to the last after he helped her untruss Sam, laying him down on a large rug before the fire. 

Both cages were removed, much to their relief, they began to undress Ruby, taking time to touch and kiss, her and each other, heightening the pleasure of the moment. Sparks like sugar poured over a bonfire danced up her body at each lick from Sam and Dean’s tongues on her folds, rasping lightly against each other as they lapped up her juices through what was to be the first of her orgasms.

Sam laid on his back, seating Ruby over him, his fingers driving deeply inside her as Dean worked his fingers against his brothers, feeling her satin flesh ready to accommodate his throbbing length, the thought of knowing Sam was just on the other side making him that much hotter.

Ruby raised her hips as Sam withdrew his fingers, guiding his larger member to her entrance, his hands on her waist settling himself firmly within her. She leaned forward as Dean inched his slowly till he was pressed against her back, his oil slick hands caressing her beasts, thumbing her nipples before doing the same for his brother as they rocked their bodies in that old rhythm. Sam brought his fingers to her nub as Dean countered with his rubbing in circles, her body tightening as waves rolled through her as she drug her nails over the cuts on Sam’s chest.

With the pleasure of the pain, he was close, pinching the side of Ruby’s thigh to let her know this, she let them slip from her body as she moved forward, his arms pulling her towards his face as Dean took her place, the metal plug rolling some feet away on the wood floor as she shuddered through her last orgasm of the night. Sighing, a smile on her face, as she stood with a cloth in her hand to wipe away the extra slick, she began to collect her clothes, the toold on the floor and table belonging to the brothers, they would take care of cleaning up.

Ruby looked over as Sam flipped Dean on his back, pulling his leg over his shoulders, he pounded into him, Sam’s height the perfect advantage to hit the bundle of nerves to make Dean go wild under him. A hand barely touching his hot flesh and Dean was cumming, the ropes of white pearl splashing on Sams chest, as his thrusts grew erratic, his hips slamming hard into his brother one last time.

Collapsing forward, Dean sighed as his leg slid off Sam’s sweat slick shoulder, still bent hard as he breathed in his brothers scent, his heavy body a comforting weight. Sam always knew what he needed to feel better. Bed was sounding like a good idea about now, nudging Sam awake from his doze, they carefully got up, blowing out candles as they went, deciding to leave the rest til tomorrow, they went through the connecting door to their favourite bedroom, the last candle going out before sliding between cool sheets, folding into eachothers arms.

***

As Ruby got into her cab, she looked up at the big manor house, the light in the bedroom the brothers shared on these nights snuffed out, she knew even though they welcomed her into their arms, she was only just a small part in the play that was Sam and Dean's lives.

Because really, all they’ll ever have, is eachother.

~*~*~*~

Sam looked over at Dean as he woke with a startled gasp. “Whats wrong? you have a nightmare or something?” he asked, pinching the hard cover together, his finger in between the pages of his book keeping his place. He had hoped reading Dean to sleep would have helped.

“Or something,” Dean huffed as he turned under the covers, the clothes he fell asleep in catching on the blankets Sam must have draped over him. Glancing over his shoulder he continued, “Next time you decide to read me something, don’t! And leave the ‘harliquin bondage’ stories in the trunk.” He huffed again flopping the blankets to get as comfortable as he could without bothering to change his clothes, he was feeling a bit on the vulnirable side as it was.

Sam, took a understandably confused look at the book cover. Rapunzle looked back at him, sweet and unassuming. “Yeah, sure. Whatever you want.” he said weakly. Settling down in the covers, he reached over and turned off the bedside lamp. “Night.”

“Yeah.”

Sam and Dean both would later never admit to hearing strange laughter after the lights went off.

fin

**Author's Note:**

> AN: bees wax candles do smell like honey and if you get the kind with royal jelly in the wax even more so ;)


End file.
